Secrets Well Hidden
by ForestBrookBeauty
Summary: What if Faye left the Bebop and found herself having dreams of a man she hasn't seen in years. Who is this mysterious man and why can she never escape her life from the Bebop? FV
1. Memories

A/N: Well here goes my first Cowboy Bebop fic. For all of those who are wondering, I have gotten completely sick of the "cliché" pairings in all fics, so here's a Faye/Vicious fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop or any of its characters.

"" Dialogue

_italics _Thoughts

() A/N

**Secrets Well Hidden**

* * *

_**Memories:**_

A beautiful woman sat at a park bench, all alone on a gorgeous spring day. She had shoulder length violet hair, that was currently held up in a bun by a hair stick, and captivating green eyes. She wore a pair of black shorts and a gray tank top, finished with simple flip-flops.

_He called me to meet him here. He never calls me to meet before our date, I hope nothing's wrong._ She thought as her eyes swept over the crowd, searching for one man. As she spotted him a smile spread across her lips.

The man was about half a head taller than she was, with long blonde hair that shone silver in the light. His hair was longer than hers, and he wore a suit.

_So Victor had to come straight from work too. _She thought as she stood to meet him.

Victor embraced her and lightly kissed her cheek as he whispered into her ear. "Sorry to call you out here Felicia"

"That's fine Vic. Is everything okay?" Felicia asked.

"Felesh, I'm sorry, but I won't be able to make our date. I have to leave for business in an hour" he responded solemnly.

"When will you be back?"

"That's just it, I don't know"

"You will come back won't you?" She pleaded, fear evident in her eyes.

"I promise. Here take this" He said, pulling his necklace off "That is something very important to me, almost as much as you. We'll have to see each other again if I am to get it back"

"Alright, but you have to take this from me" She responded, pulling her hair stick out of her hair. IT was silver with a heart shape at the end. Engraved on the heart were three letters 'f Q v', the Q being very prominent in the center.

"What do these letters stand for?" Vic asked.

"I'll explain when you come back" She promised as she winked at him.

Victor looked at her as he kissed her one last time before they parted their ways.

* * *

Faye shot up in bed as she clutched the necklace in her hand.

_Victor, where did you go? You promised you'd come back _

Faye stared down at the necklace, still lost in her dream.

The necklace featured an ornate silver dragon wrapped around a very small ruby. ON the back was an engraving, 'VIC RDS'. She still never saw him again.

Faye sighted as she laid back down and fell asleep.

Faye left the Bebop 3 months ago. She and Spike got into a fight where her lost memories and Julia were the weapons. Jet, Spike, and Ed left to hunt a new bounty, leaving Faye all alone. She managed to stumble upon information on a 20 million woolong bounty. Out of sheer luck and determination, she seduced and drugged him, winning herself a hefty bounty. She paid off all her debt and left the Bebop, to live out her life, on Mars.

She had changed a lot, letting her hair grow to shoulder length, burning her yellow outfit and changed to jeans and a tank top. She stopped bounty hunting and got a more respectable job, she was a secretary. She worked in a lawyer's office and forced herself into suits everyday. She also stopped gambling, determined to show Spike she could, in fact, take care of herself.

Faye awoke the next morning and headed off to the usual day in the office. She made it through the morning, lunch and the afternoon relatively uneventful. Yet now she awoke to find herself in a weird room.

_Where the hell am I? How the hell did I get here?_ Fay thought frantically as she replayed the last thing she remembered.

_I woke up, got dressed, went to work, got kidnapped, WAIT! _Faye's mind went into freak mode as she desperately tried to find the last thing she remembered. _I was walking to my car after work and then everything went black. DAMMIT!_

All of a sudden the door to the room opened and Faye found herself face to face with the last person she wanted to see.

"Vi-Vicious" Faye managed to stutter out.

"Nice to see you again Miss Valentine" He responded, a smirk gracing his lips. "I hope you will cooperate, I have many plans for you."

* * *

A/N: That's all for the first chapter. I hope it was okay. Please review! 


	2. Revelations

A/N: So the first chapter really wasn't that great. Sorry, but I started writing this on an airplane. Give me a break it's my first Bebop fic.

Disclaimer: Cowboy Bebop is not my work of genius.

"" Dialogue

_italics _Thoughts

() A/N

**Secrets Well Hidden

* * *

**

_**Revelations:**_

"What do you want with me!" Faye yelled as Vicious approached

"So much spirit, I'd hate to have to break that" Vicious responded as he took her chin into his hand. Moving away, he went to the door and motioned to people outside. Two individuals walked in, each carrying a box.

"Get to work" Vicious ordered standing back as he added "bloody her up good"

Faye winced as the man who approached her sat his box down. He opened his box to reveal...

"Make-Up?" Faye asked. "What the hell is that!"

"I told you, I'd hate to break your spirit, but the show must go on" Vicious responded, "Now behave or we may have to resort to the alternative"

The man approached Faye and got to work as the other man set up a video recorder.

( 1 hour later )

When they finished, Vicious approached to survey their work. Faye had gauze in her cheeks to imitate swelling and to hinder her attempts to talk, she had make-up to form bruises, and face putty on her eye to make it look swollen. There was make-up on her lip to make it look split and dried with blood, her hair was fussed up and her suit shirt was cut and fake blood applied.

"Very nice. Now Miss Valentine, I know you cannot speak well so I request you just look helpless" Vicious ordered.

"Bite me" Faye mumbled out, barely discernible due to the gauze

"Maybe later" Vicious whispered into her ear. Standing tall he turned to the second man and began barking orders "Begin transmission and as soon as we are finished have it sent. Do not let them trace it easily" The lights dimmed and Vicious turned to the camera.

"Spike, what a lovely woman you found yourself. To bad she'll soon be mine" Vicious threatened as he grabbed Faye's chin and leaned down to her, causing her to pull away. "Feisty isn't she? If you value her life, good luck finding me. You know what I want, I suggest returning it and Miss Valentine will be released" with that the transmission ended and Vicious began to clean Faye up as the other two men left to send the transmission.

"Why help me?" Faye asked suspiciously

"I'm not as cruel as you think I am"

"Yeah sure and I'm a baboon" Faye mumbled.

"I recommend behaving" Vicious threatened, lifting her to stand by grabbing her upper arms.

"Why? Because you threatened to kill me? You do realize Spike doesn't give a shit about me don't you?" Faye retorted, causing Vicious' grip to tighten. "Let me go!" She cried as his fingers dug into her arms. She began to struggle and fought against him. The force of her struggle caused the necklace to fall out from behind her shirt. Vicious' grip loosened immediately upon seeing it.

Releasing one arm he reached over and grasped the dragon and flipped it over.

"Don't touch that" Faye spat out, but Vicious wasn't listening, he was staring at the engraving 'VIC RDS'

Vicious released her as he walked over to the door and left.

"What was that all about?" Faye wondered, rubbing her arms

* * *

Vicious threw the doors to his office open and stormed over to his desk, grabbing a frame that encased his one treasured item.

_It can't be. After all these years _Vicious thought as he stormed back out, frame in tow.

* * *

Upon entering Faye's room her eyes immediately saw the back of the frame he held.

"Where did you get that necklace?" Vicious inquired, h is voice far softer than Faye ever heard or thought possible.

Faye stood awestruck for a moment, as Vicious slowly approached her.

"A friend gave it to me" She answered, adding at barely a whisper "a long time ago"

"Tell me" Vicious started, pausing a few feet in front of her "Do you recognize this?" He finished, turning the frame around to reveal that it encased a hair stick, no THE hair stick.

Faye took a step back as a gasp escaped her lips.

After a long silence Faye finally found the will to speak, well sort of. "Vi-Victor?" Was all she could say as she looked up into Vicious' eyes, see them visibly soften. Faye stumbled back against the wall as she recognized the man she had been searching for, slowly resurfacing in the cold hearted murderer.

"So, Felicia was Faye Valentine all this time" Vicious chuckled, as a smile, the first sincere smile in a long time, spread across his lips.

"What happened to you?" Faye asked, still shocked, fighting with herself. Her mind told her to run away and escape, but her heart told her to run to him.

"Betrayal can change a man. I thought you'd left me, then Julia and Spike" Vicious responded, nearly snarling at the end. "Losing your heart to two women can really change a man. But why Faye, why didn't you tell me your real name? Why were you gone when I came back?"

"I kept my name from you because I was wanted for debt. Men had betrayed me to get me to repay my debt, they made me love them and then when they found out who I was, they tried to turn me in. I thought it was safer that way. I knew if I finally told you the truth it would be because we were in love and I knew you'd understand. I guess I don't have to ask you why you lied to me" Faye responded, chuckling in the end.

"What's so funny?" Vicious asked, slowly inching his way towards her, completely taken aback when Faye threw herself at him and embraced him.

"All these years I've been trying to find you and we've known where each other was this whole time. We were just trying to kill each other." Faye mumbled into his chest.

"I tried to find you, but since your name wasn't right, there was no record of you." Vicious comforted as he ran his hands through her hair. "We have a lot to discuss. Come with me"

"Where are we going?" Faye asked, slightly confused by his actions.

"To my penthouse at the top floor. You deserve far better than this run down basement" He responded, as he wrapped his arm around her and led her away.

* * *

"That bastard!" Spike yelled, pounding his fists on the table

"Spike calm down. We'll get her back" Jet assured him

"Faye-Faye looks pretty beat up" Ed reported to no one in particular

"Ed! Begin searching for the source of that transmission immediately" Spike ordered

"Aye Aye Spike-person!" Ed replied, saluting him.

"Where are you going?" Jet called after Spike's retreating form.

"To get information" Spike called back heading for the Swordfish.

_Faye, Be strong, I'll be there soon. Besides I never got to apologize to you. _ Spike thought as he launched from the Bebop and sped off.

* * *

A/N: That's all for now. I'll be updating soon. Please review! 


	3. Old Friends

A/N: I know, I've been a bum. Forgive me! I got off schedule, it is so unlike me. I just thought no one liked this fic so I thought I'd abandon it, but then I felt bad. FORGIVE THIS UNWORTHY SOUL! Okay anyway, on to the fic. I had this chapter written almost three days ago, but since wasn't allowing reviews or updates I had to wait. Sorry it took so long.

"" Dialogue

_italics _Thoughts

() A/N

**Secrets Well Hidden

* * *

**

**Old Friends:**

As Spike shot away from the Bebop, he dialed in the address of a number he received weeks ago. The screen flickered and showed a figure shrouded in darkness who spoke with a computer altered voice.

"So you finally returned my call" The figure stated.

"Do you or do you not know where she is?" Spike demanded.

"I do, do you want to see her again?"

"Yes"

"Then meet me here" The figure responded, sending Spike the coordinates

"Why should I trust this isn't a set up?"

"I've waited here for you to reply for a long time Mr. Spiegel. Do not make my waste my time any longer" and with that,the screen went black.

Spike then made his decision and opened a connection to Jet on the Bebop.

"I'm going for info" Spike stated

"Don't do anything stupid Spike" Jet warned

"I'll be fine. But just in case, if you don't hear from me in an hour, take out the building at these coordinates."

"Fine, just be careful. I hope you know what you're doing" Jet replied, ending transmission

_So do I Jet, so do I.

* * *

_

(Weeks ago)

Spike had climbed into the Swordfish and saw a message blinking on his com screen. Spike reached over to press play as he sat down. A dark figure appeared and spoke in a mechanized voice.

"Mr. Spiegel. I have some information that may interest you." The figure stated, holding up a picture "Do you remember this woman?" they asked as they moved the picture into the light. As the picture came into view Spike saw a woman that he'd wanted to see for longer than he'd like to admit.

"I know where she is" the figure continued. "If you want to see her again, just contact me. We shall set up a meeting and all will be revealed. I hope we'll be in touch" The figure stated as the screen went black.

"What the hell!" Spike mumbled.

_Why now, why after all this time. Why did it have to be her?

* * *

_

(Present time)

Spike sped on towards the blinking coordinate on his ship's monitor as he let his mind continue to wander.

_Faye, I'm coming. Just hold on.

* * *

_

Faye was led by Vicious into the most beautiful apartment she had ever seen.

The door opened into a foyer and a living area. A beautiful black mahogany wood table sat behind a crimson red couch, separating the foyer from the living area. There was a walkway on either side of the table to guide you onto the carpet and into the room. The carpet was beige, that offset the crimson couch and lounge chairs and the black coffee tables. On the left wall stood a bar, obviously made of black wood as well. The off-white walls were adorned with silver and black dragon figures as well as Japanese style wall lamps. Yet, it was the view that was breath-taking. All along the opposite wall, from the door, was a full length glass sliding door that led out to a balcony. The balcony stood at the top of the tallest building in the city and overlooked the skyline of the beautiful Jupiter city.

"It's beautiful. I can't believe this is your place" Faye whispered, afraid to break the silence of the room.

"Not nearly as beautiful as the woman in my arms" Vicious responded as he wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered into her ear "Besides, I designed this place with the hope of one day sharing it with you. Come, let me show you the rest of OUR home"

Vicious took her and and led her away to show her the rest of the apartment.

_I can't believe this is happening. Did he just say our home. I finally found him. _Faye thought, squeezing his hand, causing him to turn around and smile at her. _It's like we were never apart.

* * *

_

Spike landed and grabbed his trusty Jericho 941 as he headed into the building. He immediately saw the figure, once again, standing in the shadows.

"So you came" The metallic voice stated.

"Where is she, tell me now!" Spike demanded

"Be patient Mr. Spiegel. You will see her soon enough."

"I don't have time for this dammit! Where is she and do you know where I can find Vicious?" He yelled, raising his gun, aiming at the mysterious figure

"Vicious? Why Vicious? I thought you were here for the girl"

"JUST ANSWER MY QUESTION! WHERE HELL IS JULIA?"

* * *

A/N: Ha! Yes ladies and gentlemen, he was looking for Julia, not Faye! Hahahahaha! See Faye hadn't been kidnapped weeks ago, besides they knew where she was. Please review and perhaps I will update sooner. 


	4. Decisions

A/N: Sorry it has been a long time since I updated, but I didn't have many reviews so I didn't think that the fic was liked, but since the story is short I decided to finish it.

Dislcaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop or any of its characters.

"" Dialogue

_italics_ Thoughts

() A/N

**Secrets Well Hidden

* * *

**

**Decisions :**

(Previously)

"JUST ANSWER MY QUESTION! WHERE HELL IS JULIA?"

"I see patiences still isn't one of your stronger virtues Spike," The figure stated as they began to approach him. "You want Julia. Well," The figure started as they stepped into the light and turned off the voice distortion. "She's right here" Julia finished as she removed the mask and hat, allowing her golden tresses to cascade down her shoulders.

"Julia..." Spike breathed as he took in the woman he had spent his life searching for.

"It's been a long time Spike" Julia stated as she walked forward and embraced the man she left so many years ago.

* * *

"Vicious..." Faye mumbled as her eyes fluttered open and she realized that she was alone in the bed. At first she thought the past day's events were all just a dream, just a very weird dream, but then she noticed the black satin sheets and the gorgeous room Vicious had shown her.

Getting up, Faye decided to search for her Vicious. _Yes, MY Vicious. HE is what I was missing all this time._ While in a stupor Faye hardly noticed the path before her and was shaken out of her thoughts when she stepped on a rose petal. Looking down she noticed a pathway of red and white rose petals that led the way into the bathroom. A small smile played upon her lips as she remembered that wonderful evening.

* * *

(Years Ago)

Faye arrived home after the worst day at work she had every experienced in a long time. "Those bastards, no respect for women!" Faye yelled to no one in particular. After setting down her purse and taking off her shoes and jacket she noticed that there was a trail of rose petals leading her down the hallway. Slightly confused she followed the path, to arrive at her bathroom door. "What the..." She started as she pushed open the door, but the end of the phrase whithered into a gasp as she took in the scene before her.

There were red and white rose petals surrounding her bathtub and there were golden candles lit and placed around her bathroom. Standing beside her bathtub was Victor, holding a glass of champagne, and drawing her a steaming bubblebath.

"Victor" Faye whispered, as tears trickled down her face.

"I called in today to talk to you, and your friend told me you were busy. She also mentioned that you looked like you needed a relaxing evening"

(End Flashback)

* * *

Faye followed the trail and pushed open the bathroom door. Everything was as it was that night so many years ago, except Vicious wasn't anywhere to be seen. Faye walked in and saw that there was a letter lying against the bathtub on a table, with her name written in gorgeous penmanship.

**Dearest Faye,**

**I am sorry I am not here beside you as I was that evening so very long ago. I have been called out on business, but I promise I will return to you shortly. I have finally found you and nothing in the world could keep me from you now.**

**Sincerely,**

**Your Vic**

Tears sprang to her eyes as she read the letter over and over. Finally pleased with her fairytale ending, Faye stripped and allowed herself to soak in the beautiful bath that awaited her.

* * *

"Sir, are you sure you want to do this?" A young soldier addressed Vicious

"Yes, I want them to know where she is. Address the message to a Mister Jet Black. I want him to know she is safe and that I shall never harm her."

"Very well sir, your message has been sent."

"Thank you. I shall return shortly with her to allow her to send any greeting she would like to her loved ones"

"Very well, we will await their call"

"Let me know as soon as it comes through"

"Of course" the soldier responded to Vicious' retreating form.

* * *

"Jet-person" Ed called in her usual sing-song voice.

"What is it Ed, did you track the call?"

"I didn't haveta, Vicious Vicious person left you a message"

"HE WHAT!" Jet yelled as he sprang up from his work and came to settle behind Ed. "Put it on" Jet ordered

"Aye Aye Jet-person!"

The screen flickered to life as Vicious' face greeted them.

_God, he almost looks, happy. _Jet thought _What the hell is he up to now?_

"Mr Black and I assume miss Edward" Vicious greeted, stumbling over his greeting to Ed. "I would like to extend my apologese for all disagreements from before and I invite you to return this call as soon as you receive it. Faye is in perfect condition and I have no intention of ever harming her or allowin any harm to come to her. She is currently asleep in the master suite and as soon as she awakens I know you would like to hear from her in person. I will bring her to you and allow you to talk things through. Please let me know where and when you would like to meet, and I promise this is not a set-up, just don't tell Spike." Vicious added as the message went black.

"Well that was... odd" Jet managed out.

"So is Faye Faye alright?"

"I don't know Ed. Respond immediately and give them the following instructions" Jet ordered, setting up the meeting. _Faye, I hope that we aren't getting in over our heads.

* * *

_

"Spike" Julia whispered once again as she leaned further into his hold.

"Why did you come to me all of a sudden?" Spike asked

"What do you mean?"

"It has been so long. Why now?"

"I have been watching you and waiting for the right time, and now seemed right. It just felt right."

"Well, your timing couldn't have been more perfect." Spike responded as Julia's eyes lit up. "I need your help, Vicious kidnapped Faye" Julia's sparkle immediately vanished at the mention of Faye.

"What concern is it to you?" Julia responded, harsher than she intended.

"Faye is my..." Spike paused, trying to find the right word. Failing, he continued anyway. "I feel responsible for what is happening to her. Julia, Vicious is after you. He knew I knew how to find you and wanted me to. He is hurting her and may even kill her just to find you. This is OUR fight Julia, not hers. She should be free, she shouldn't have even been pulled into this fight. We MUST help her."

Julia pulled out of his grasp and turned her back to him. "You would risk my life and your own just to save her?"

"Julia, I have to. She doesn't deserve to die because of what we did"

"Fine then, I'll help you" _But that doesn' t mean I am helping that little twit. I waited so long for her to get out of my way and out of your life Spike, but now I see I should have just eliminated her when I had the chance. No worries, It'll all be over soon. _Julia thought as she turned around to face Spike again.

* * *

Faye climbed out of the bathtub and dried off. As soon as she had the robe wrapped around her body the door opened and she whirled around so fast she began to fall backwards, towards the tub. Before she could hit the tub, or the water for that matter, Vicious had rushed forward and grabbed her arm and pulled her to his chest.

"Still as jumpy as ever I see." He smirked as her heartrate began to return to normal.

"Well don't knock or anything" She spat out.

"It is MY home you know"

"Oh, why don't you just -", but her retort was cut off by Vicious leaning down and capturing her lips in a kiss.

"You're still as beautiful as ever. Even more so when you are angry" Vicious whispered as he simply stood and held Faye against his body.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so Vicious is in serious OOCness right now. I am sorry for that, but I kinda forgot where the fic was going and started to write again and am in a serious sappy mood. For those of you who actually LIKE Julia, that sentiment is not shared by me, so you can guess she won't be written well of. Anyway, I know it is weird and hope it doesn't suck completely. Please review! 


	5. Fin

A/N: I apologize so much, but I lost the drive and desire to write this song. Because of my hatred for stories that never end, I could not leave those of you who actually enjoy this story hanging. Sorry again and here's the end.

Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop or any of its characters.

"" Dialogue

_italics _Thoughts

() A/N

**Secrets Well Hidden

* * *

**

**Fin:**

"Jet, I'm back!" Spike called as he walked through the oh so familiar hallways of the Bebop.

"Spike! Explain to me what the hell is- What is she doing here?" Jet greeted as he saw Julia swaggering behind Spike.

_I don't like this. That woman already has an attitude like she owns the place._ Jet thought as he "inspected" his new guest.

"Spike-Person!" Edward called as she bounded down the hall with Ein right at her heels. "Spike-Person, who is this funny lady?"

"Ed, this is Julia. She's going to help us find Faye and save her from Vicious. Hopefully she'll come back and live with us."

"Hello Ju-Ju person!" Edward exclaimed, deciding upon a new name for Julia immediately.

"My name is not Ju-Ju person." Julia stumbled over the words, "You can call me Julia-SAMA" She spat out the formality.

Julia decided that was the moment to take her leave, as she swaggered away to inspect this "ship".

"Jet person, why did Julia- 'sama' lash out at Edward?" Ed stumbled over the honorific, as she never used it before.

_Because she's a stuck up bitch. _Jet thought, before responding. "She likes respect Ed"

Turning his attention to Spike, he realized he was off in is own world.

* * *

Faye groggily awoke as she took in her surroundings, slowly remembering where she was.

"Good morning my sweet" Vicious whispered to her as he removed the bedcovers from himself, revealing a well toned upper-body.

"Way to ruin the view" Faye joked as Vicious wrapped a robe around his being.

"I'll return soon." Vicious whispered as he walked out of the room, closing the door behind me.

_How did I become so lucky to end up with the love of my life, living the life of luxury? _

"I wonder how Edward is doing" Faye absentmindedly whispered, unbeknownst that Vicious had returned.

"Do you miss your comrades?" He asked concerned, earning a jump from Faye's form.

"Just a little."

"If you'd like, we could have them come here in a few days. Give us time to get adjusted and then we could contact them to come see you"

"You promise?"

"Yes, but I can't guarantee that they'd come"

"I know. I hope they'd trust me enough to come."

"Think not of sad thoughts my love. Eat and relax." He comforted, lying down beside her and placing the food tray on the bed beside them.

* * *

"This is the layout of is compound." Julia pointed, displaying images on the screen. "I assume he will keep Faye close to him, but he would never stay in anywhere less than his own penthouse."

"So Faye is in the penthouse with Vicious!" Jet inquired, slightly disturbed.

"No, Vicious would never treat a prisoner so well. She is probably being held in the basement."

"The basement!" Spike exclaimed, enraged.

"We will break in and Spike can cause a distraction, while I will make my way to the basement to rescue Faye" Julia decided, while plotting how she will slowly murder Faye instead.

"Alright Jet. Let's set out!" Spike declared as he agreed upon the plan.

* * *

"Faye," Vicious whispered, waking the sleeping woman beside him.

"Hnnnn"

"Faye"

"Yes, What is it?" She asked, as she groggily opened her eyes.

"You've been asleep for hours my dear"

"When did I fall asleep?"

"When I left for a meeting, you must have dozed off while I was out"

"So, what do we have planned for toni-" Her sentenced was cut off by a loud explosion that issued from the lower levels.

Before either could ask any questions a voice came booming over the intercom.

"Vicious Sir, There's been an attack. It is Mr. Speigel and his friends"

"Spike?" Faye whispered as she rushed forward behind Vicious.

"DO NOT ATTACK! FALL BACK AND GET TO SAFETY. I REPEAT, DO NOT ATTACK THEM!" Vicious ordered as he slammed into the intercom system. "Quickly, we must get to them to prevent bloodshed"

"Ri-Right" Faye mumbled as she ran after his retreating form.

* * *

"Spike! They are all retreating, they aren't even attempting to bar the way" Jet called back

"What!" Spike asked, obviously confused.

"They are retreating. Edward, patch into their system and see what they have planned"

"Right away Jet-person!" Edward happily replied as she hacked into the system, using poor Ein as her computer rest.

"We should proceed with caution. They probably have all sorts of traps for us"

"Ummm."

"What is it Ed?"

"Wrong Spike-Spike, there isn't a single plan or trap in place. The system simply has the order to fall back and not to attack us."

"What the hell is going on?" Spike yelled, jumping up from his hiding place.

"Spike, How good to see you again" Vicious called as he appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Vicious, very well. We will finish this, just the two of us" Spike called as he rushed up the stairs gun blazing. Vicious dodged the shots and pulled out his katana in order to defend against Spike's advances.

* * *

_No! Why are they fighting. They will kill each other. I have to stop before they get hurt._ Faye thought as she stood frozen in terror on the landing.

"STOP!"

* * *

_Where is the bitch? _Julia thought as she rushed from door to door, tearing apart the basement.

"Dammit! I'll never find her at this rate, this place is a maze."

"HEY YOU!" a voice echoed from the end of the hall. "What are you doin-" he was cut off as Julia began sending shots his way and running down another hall to continue her search.

"Damn, this is going to make it harder"

* * *

Faye's scream fell on deaf ears as the two men continued fighting, lost in their battle from years back. Spike and Vicious lunged at each other, rage in their eyes as if to squeeze the final breath out of their enemy.

_What am I going to do? How can I get their attention? I have to stop them! I have to do whatever it takes to stop them..._ Faye thought as she rushed down the stairs and tackled both men in one quick motion.

As the three figures rolled down the stairs, a small trail of blood followed their path.

"Faye! Faye are you alright!" Vicious called as he ran to her fallen form to check for injuries.

"Faye? Why did you do that woman?" Spike yelled. "I was going to finally kill him. Wait, WHY IS HE HOLDING YOU IN HIS ARMS?" Spike finished as the image before him finally clicked.

Vicious knelt in front of Spike, cradling Faye's upper-body against his chest as he searched for her injuries.

"Vi-Vicious, Sp-Spike" Faye mumbled.

"Faye what is it?" Vicious mumbled

"Don't fight. Please, let me explain." She muttered as she struggled to sit up, the obvious pain seen in her eyes.

"Faye, where are you hurt, what happened?" Vicious worried as he began to search for the source of the blood.

"It's alright, I just cut myself on some glass. Don't worry."

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" Jet yelled from behind the trio, with Edward and Ein lost in confusion.

"It's a long story" Faye started,

"Follow us, and we'll explain." Vicious finished as he carried Faye away bridal style to their home, while the Bebop crew trailed behind.

* * *

_Why can't I find this woman! _Julia thought even more frustrated now that she got herself lost.

* * *

(Sometime later)

"So that's the whole story" Faye finished, as she took in the baffled looks on her comrades' faces.

"So let me get this straight" Jet started, "The love of your life is the head of the most evil syndicate, and the archenemy of Spike."

"Yes."

"And I'm not allowed to attempt to kill him anymore?" Spike asked

"Right, and he isn't allowed to attack you either."

"In fact," Vicious started. "I would like it if you would all come here to live with us."

The who group gaped at the invitation offered by Vicious.

"See," He continued, ignoring their looks, "Spike was one of the original Red Dragons with me and is still seen as a leader by many of our men. Jet, right, well yes he has the inside information into the police forces, and Ms. Edward is the most skilled hacker I have ever had the pleasure to meet. I have taken out the three elders of the syndicate and am in complete control now. I would like to make a few changes to the ruling of this group and your help would be a great asset. Besides, Faye has been lonely without you" He finished, as a blush came to Faye's face.

Before anyone could answer, the door burst open and there stood a very frustrated Julia, with her gun sighted on Faye.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" she screamed as she noticed the casual atmosphere with no weapons or body guards.

"Oh, I completely forgot about Julia" Spike mumbled as he stared into her rage filled eyes.

"Do I have to tell the story AGAIN?" Faye mumbled.

"NO! I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT YOUR STORY! I AM ONLY HERE TO TAKE BACK WHAT IS MINE! YOU STOLE THEIR HEARTS AND THEY RIGHTFULLY BELONG TO ME! DIE YOU BITCH!" Julia screamed as she fired.

A scream issued through the room as the bullet entered flesh.

"SPIKE NO!" Faye yelled as another gunshot echoed through the room.

To the horror of everyone in the room, they looked to see who had fired the second shot, and saw Vicious' form standing beside a fallen Spike, as Julia's body slumped to the ground dead.

"Spike, Spike are you alright?" Jet called as he too knelt over Spike's form.

The whole Bebop crew was watching over Spike as Vicious left the room in search of aid.

"Spike, you'll be alright." Faye assured as she held his hand.

"At least this time," Spike started, staring up into her eyes "I can truly die"

"SPIKE! SPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKE!"

* * *

beep beep beep

A pair of eyes fluttered open to the sight of a white wall above them.

"You moron. Did you honestly think I'd let you go that easily?" Faye smiled, as tears poured down her cheeks.

"Honestly Spike. You know you're tougher than to let a stupid bitch take your life" Vicious joked as he stood beside Faye with his arm wrapped around her.

"How long have I been out" Spike managed to croak out.

"Long enough for Jet and Edward to relocate all of your things to this building and start working already" Faye replied as she smiled down on him. "Looks like you're stuck with us lunkhead"

* * *

A/N: Okay, so that was definitely not what I planned on happening, but that is just how it went. Hope you enjoyed the fic and sorry if it wasn't as good as you hoped. I have never written a Bebop fic before. Please review! 


End file.
